A Match
by The Destructive Blossom
Summary: This was take place before book 30. Its C/J so its sappily romantic


1 A Match  
  
By Tanyakka Philip  
  
(A Jake and Cassie Story. My first one. Be nice!)  
  
"Happy Birthday, Cassie!" Rachel, Marco, Tobias, and Jake yelled as they walked up to Cassie. She could see that they all had presents for her. Cassie smiled as she saw Marco scream at Ax to hurry up. As Ax stumbled up to her he gave a strained smile that looked very weird.  
  
"Here is your present, Cassie. I hope you like it." Ax said slowly because he did not want to play with words in front of all the people that were at Cassie's party.  
  
" Of course I'll like it Ax! I'll open your presents last." Cassie said with a smile to all of the Animorphs.  
  
While the other people controllers or not, they didn't know, were laughing and Cassie was opening her presents, Jake, Marco, Ax, and Tobias were talking and pushing each other around.  
  
"Come on, Jake, you have to. Marco said while he shoved Jake.  
  
"No, I don't." Jake said as he pushed Marco back.  
  
"Really, Prince Jake, you have to do it. Your honour demands it. As our leader it is your responsibility to be a good role model. You cannot go back on a dare. Especially if you have already accepted." Ax said with a smug smile.  
  
"FINE! God, you guys are such bastards, sometimes." Jake said with a snarl. The other guys just smiled. Jake stood up and said,  
  
" Excuse me, Everyone! Can you please be quiet? Now my best friend, Marco, has pressured me into doing this now. All right. Everyone knows that I have very deep feelings for Cassie, right? Even though we are like opposites and all that, I feel that Cassie and I are a perfect match. So I have written a poem, to show my feelings."  
  
Jake said as he pulled out a piece of paper. Cassie was looking pretty dazed and everyone except for Cassie's and Jake's parents were cheering and saying " yeah, Jake!"  
  
"Okay! Quiet! I'm going to start.  
  
A Match  
  
If love were what the rose is,  
  
And I were like the leaf,  
  
Our lives would grow together  
  
In sad or singing weather,  
  
Blown fields or flowerful closes,  
  
Green pleasure or gray grief;  
  
If love were the rose is,  
  
And I were like the leaf.  
  
If I were what the words are,  
  
And love were like the tune,  
  
With double sound and single  
  
Delight our lips would mingle,  
  
With kisses glad as birds are  
  
That get sweet rain at noon;  
  
If I were what the words are,  
  
And love were like the tune.  
  
If you were life, my darling,  
  
And I, your love, were death,  
  
We'd shine and snow together  
  
Ere March made sweet the weather  
  
With daffodil and starling  
  
And hours of fruitful breath;  
  
If you were life, my darling,  
  
And I, your love, were death.  
  
If you were thrall to sorrow,  
  
And I were page to joy,  
  
We'd play for lives and seasons,  
  
With loving looks and treasons,  
  
And tears of night and morrow,  
  
And laughs of maid and boy;  
  
If you were thrall to sorrow,  
  
And I were page to joy.  
  
If you were April's lady,  
  
And I were lord in May,  
  
We'd throw with leaves for hours,  
  
And draw for days with flowers,  
  
Till day like night were shady,  
  
And night were bright like day;  
  
If you were April's lady,  
  
And I were lord in May.  
  
If you were queen of pleasure,  
  
And I were king of pain,  
  
We'd hunt down love together,  
  
Pluck out his flying-feather,  
  
And teach his feet a measure,  
  
And find his mouth a rein;  
  
If you were queen of pleasure,  
  
And I were king of pain."  
  
Jake closed his eyes as he finished and the opened them when he heard the claps. He walked slowly over to Cassie and he opened his mouth to ask her if she liked it but she just covered his mouth, said shh, and then kissed him in front of everyone. They broke apart to  
  
Cheering, and blushed.  
  
The End.For now!  
  
********************The poem " A Match" was actually written by Algernon Charles Swinburne. A very nice poem right? There'll be more fanfics like this (with poems in it, I mean). Beware! I probably won't make a nice Tobias and Rachel fic. One of them will have to die! Bwahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!************************* 


End file.
